Sam the invisible girl
by sierraley
Summary: Sam has always felt invisible so what will happen when she is suddenly revealed to the whole school.


The three of them walked across the station in the same way they always did purposefully happy expectant. What were they expecting? Harry was expecting to have a safe year with only Ginny and studying to worry about. Ron was expecting that Hermione would finally go out with him and Hermione was expecting to become head girl and the youngest witch to be accepted as a healer at Saint Mungo's. As they walked they didn't even notice the girl they knocked over in their haste to board the train. The same girl they hadn't noticed for seven years at Hogwarts. They found an empty carriage and spent the journey laughing chatting and eating. Meanwhile the girl from earlier sat on the floor by the train wondering if any carriages would have any room left for her and hoping that no-one would notice the mud stains on her butt a nice present from the golden trio.

Sam's Diary

Well that was lovely there I was walking along minding my own business as usual when all of a sudden bang I'm on the floor. In my new jeans I might add. Mud everywhere. Worst of all no-one noticed no laughs no smiles no apologies no nothing. It's not like this is even the first time people don't seem to see me I mean if someone pointed at me and said is there a person over there you'd say yes and you could describe me but if I sat behind you in potions for a year then one day asked to borrow something you'd be all who the hell are you? Any way where was I? Oh yes on my ass in a muddy puddle. So I decide to go find a carriage, normally I sit on my own or with some Ravenclaws and just don't say anything, but this year fate has decided to change everything so as I'm sitting in my empty carriage in walk Blaise Zabbini and Draco Malfoy hooray.

"Oh do you want this carriage sorry I'll just go then" Yes that was me reverting to my usual polite idiot talk as I backed (quickly) out of the carriage. I was closing the door and trying to stop my heart from exploding in panic at the thought of walking into an occupied carriage when a hand shot out and latched onto my wrist dragging me back onto the floor this time inside with two uber hot and uber scary boys staring at me as they pulled the door closed.

"Hello Samantha. Did you think you could stay anonymous for ever" said Draco Malfoy with a cold smirk as he threateningly closed the door.

"We've noticed you Sam" said Blaise "we noticed you from first year but only last year we realised no-one else did why's that?"

Well by now as you can imagine I'm slightly confused why would anyone notice me they never have I thought that was normal but maybe not.

"Um"

"Not good enough Samantha we want answers talk."

So now for some stupid reason that I will never understand I go and say something.

"I'm plain nobody notices plain people that's all it is you for instance you're blond and gorgeous," I know how stupid can you get telling Malfoy he's gorgeous to his face but I do worse

"and you for fucks sake you're Italian and the hottest guy in the school you will never know what it is like to be plain or unnoticeable." What was there reaction basically if you'd walked in you would have thought we were having an incredibly tense and competitive game of musical statues nobody moved for about 3 minutes till I decided I'd already ruined my life it couldn't get much worse so what the hell lets talk again try some damage control.

"SHIT, I said that of Fucking hell well bye I'm gonna go now and I don't know commit suicide with my chocolate frog or something so bye." And proceeded to run out the room and into the girl's loos. So that's where I am now waiting for everyone else to get off the train so I can walk to the castle, all the carriages will have gone, and go curl up and die in my room before I go to the opening feast to watch the first years get more attention than they bloody deserve.

Back in the carriage with Draco and Blaise

"So what do you think does she really not know?" Draco said as he flopped next to his friend.

"No idea but I don't think it's a spell exactly just not sure what it is, maybe some sort of binding object or tradition. Are we still going ahead with the plan at the feast?"

"Yeah I have the cherry blossom so operation reveal Sam to the world is officially underway once we reach the hall everyone is going to notice the babe they've never noticed before."

Blaise stood up running his hands through his long black hair agitatedly wondering if now was the time to tell Draco his big secret. After a few minutes of awkward silence Draco joined his friend staring out the window and put his arm around him a gesture most would consider normal if it wasn't the block of ice Draco. Blaise turned to Draco, sighed and sat down and so told his secret.

"Over the holiday Dad gave me a ring he told me that I had to wear it until my sixteenth birthday and on that day my soul mate would be drawn to me and we would live our lives happily ever after" Here he glanced towards Draco for encouragement which Draco gave in the form of a head nod. "I asked if she would have a choice and he said no she would be in great pain if she didn't come straight to me so I said I wouldn't do it but..." again he stopped talking this time looking at the floor. It worried Draco to see his friend so anxious Blaise was always confident. Eventually after some deep breaths Blaise continued with his story.

"Once you wear the ring you can't take it off so he drugged me and put it on my finger so that's it I have to wear it for ever and I have one for her when I find her thankfully my birthday is months away but unless I can find someway to find out who she is I want to try to get close with every girl within the age limit of this damn curse!" He finished on a yell and Draco tentatively reached a hand to his pacing friend.

"Look we're magicians and we know more now than the people who made that ring so if there is any possibility of cracking the charm or working out who it will pick before your birthday we will be in the best place to do so. We will spend all of our time in either the library or the potions lab. One of us is gonna be the head boy and everyone knows Granger will be the head girl so we will be able steal her books and if all else fails we can, I would only do this for you you know, we get close to her and if we have to ask for her help."

For the first time in ten minutes Blaise smiled at Draco who tried not to show his relief.

"I just want you to know that if I have to get all pally with Granger you will owe me one huge favour." Draco said as he changed into his school robes.

"Like Dumbledore would be stupid enough to appoint the two of you as heads that would be accessory to murder charges, two counts probably." Blaise received a quick wack to the head.

"Look I'm prepared to befriend her for you so it would be ok."

"Yeah but she has made no such offer and it would not take long of her jibes for your friendship deal to disappear."

The great hall after the sorting time for the appointing of the head boy and girl 

"Now finally as I'm sure you're all aware it's time for the choice of head boy and girl to be announced so without further a do…"

"I'm so nervous I have no idea if I'll have done enough" was the nervous whisper Sam heard from Hermione. Sam rolled her eyes as if there was any more Hermione could do she was a member of the golden trio and could behave like Pansy Parkinson if she really wanted and still bloody win. Annoyed she took a sip of her drink unaware of the two boys hi-fiving each other at their success. Already Draco and Blaise could see heads were turning mainly guys heads at that. They looked back at Sam and nearly fell off there seats she looked the same as before but some how they registered everything about her more than before she was gorgeous. How had they not noticed well they knew how but still. Sam looked up from her food and did a double take that so many faces were locked on hers.

"I'm sure it will not be a surprise that Blaise Zabinni is the new head boy however there may be some confusion over why I chose our new head girl. I'm sure you were all expecting Miss Granger to win however since she spent last year away from school finding the horcruxes the other professors and I thought that she should focus on her studies this year and so we decided to appoint Samantha Boothe as the new head girl." The whole school turned to the front of the hall and whispered questions like "Who the hell's she" and "Samantha who." There was a strangled scream coming from the front of the gryfindor table "How can she deserve this more than me I don't even know her what is she some sort of transfer student I have worked for this the whole time I have attended this school."

"Miss Granger this is not about deserving the head ship it is about who will be able to do this job the best and despite your intelligence we feel you would be best spent working up towards your NEWTS now would Miss Boothe come up to the front of the Hall to collect her duties." There was a loud scraping noise as Sam tentatively pushed back her chair. Every head in the school turned to Sam and everyone watched her tentative progress across the hall wondering who this girl was and how she had been made head girl.

"Sam you go to the dormitory and change the pass word, hey here you go take the blank rota's for the prefects and I'll meet you there in a bit." Blaise gave Sam a soft push when she didn't move "Go I'll see you soon, remember to let me back in though bye." Reluctantly Sam left heading towards the head common room.

Chapter two coming up soon.

I hope.

Lots of Love Sarah (The author)


End file.
